


A Surfeit of Love

by Eirenne Saijima (ladypoetess)



Category: Island City (1994)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Clumsiness, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Genetic Disorders & Abnormalities, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypoetess/pseuds/Eirenne%20Saijima
Summary: Moments snatched from the edges, and two people find they might have a chance at everything they've never dreamed possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eirenical (chibi1723)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi1723/gifts).



> Grateful thanks to [elfwreck](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elfwreck) for beta notes!

"...and that's how I got away that time." The red-haired woman hanging off his arm finished the latest of her endless tales of her decades in the Wasteland, just as Greg 23 tripped over nothing at all and stumbled into a nearby table, nearly pulling her down to the floor in the process.

"Oh, sorry-- I'm sorry, Miss Helding--  _ oof _ ." 23 attempted to untangle himself gracefully from her grasping hands, and mostly succeeding only in falling into a heap on the floor without dragging Helen Helding into what would look like a most compromising position. Well, maybe not most compromising-- they both bore green implants, so it wouldn't be illegal or immoral, just impolite to be in such a position in public-- but not something 23 wanted to get into, in any case. Helen Helding was an attractive woman, and she was the doc's sister, so she was probably pretty smart for a normal human, but 23 had enough else going on that he didn't want to even think about it, much less give in to her endless pursuit.

Helen was just opening her mouth to say something when she looked up, over 23's shoulder, as if something had grabbed her attention. Her skin went a little bit paler than normal and she snapped her mouth closed and snatched her hand back from 23's arm as if burned.

"Well, I'd best be going. Have a lovely day, Greg." Without another word, she stood, spun on her toes, and practically raced in the opposite direction, only glancing back his direction once.

It took 23 another few minutes to untangle where his limbs were supposed to go, and how to stand up without tripping over himself again. He'd long since stopped complaining about his lack of coordination, even to himself-- he had enough brains to understand that every benefit comes with a cost, and he'd much rather keep the brains he was born with than get any of the coordination and grace that he was lacking. By the time he finished righting himself and his uniform, he'd almost forgot to check what it was that Helen was staring at behind him.

"She do that often?" The heavy, scowling face of Colonel Michael Mendi was staring down at him from above crossed arms.

"Do what?" 23 was puzzled. "Walk with me?"

Mendi grunted. "Hang off of you like you're some kind of playground toy."

"Oh, that." 23 shrugged. "Often enough, I suppose. Why?"

"She's not picked up on the fact you end up on your face or your ass most of the time when she does that?" Mendi's expression didn't change, but he stepped closer and fell into step when 23 started walking.

"I try not to drag her down with me when I inevitably trip, at least." 23 knew he sounded a bit defensive, and his shoulders hunched as though Mendi were scolding him.

Instead, Mendi laughed. "You could try telling her to cut it out, you know. Just because you both have green implants is no reason to keep giving yourself bruises and bumps from falls."

"I got brains and manners, remember? How'm I supposed to tell her to stop without being rude?" 23 took his eyes of where he was walking long enough to tilt his head back to look up at Mendi, and so nearly tripped over his own feet again-- saved only by Mendi's quick reflexes that caught him before there was more than a hitch to his step.

"I guess I'll just have to be the muscles and meanness that you don't possess, then." Mendi's expression softened, as much as his heavy, half-rec features would allow.

23 felt his face heating and knew that anyone who looked closely would see the flush creeping up his neck and across his face, but he didn't especially care. He glanced quickly around the corridor and spied an alcove that would be private enough for the moment. As they approached it, 23 slowed his steps and slid sideways toward the wall. When Mendi slowed in response and turned toward him, 23 grabbed his uniform front with both hands and let himself fall backward, into the wall, pulling Mendi in to pin his own slight body with Mendi’s much larger one.

One surprised grunt was all 23 heard before Mendi's hands slipped around behind him, one resting in the small of his back, one cradling the back of his head, both pulling him taut against the larger man as he was held captive for some of the sweetest, yet most painful kisses. Painful, not because Mendi was rough or aggressive, but simply because of the intensity of them. 23 knew that Mendi had never been with anyone, had thought he could never be with anyone, and had initially left it at that. But he felt drawn to the man in ways he couldn't quite explain; it was partially the fact they were both freaks, but it was also more than that, and something else undefinable. Once he'd been able to convince Mendi that he was serious about their... relationship? (He still wasn't quite sure how to term it.), these little stolen moments had become some of the brightest parts of 23's days.

For Mendi's part, he was still marveling at the fact this small, brilliant human had seen him as anything worth feeling much beyond a mild curiosity about, much less desiring. That did not stop him from responding eagerly every time Greg did something like haul him bodily into a slightly hidden place to encourage this kind of touch and feel and joy.

All too soon, however, Greg pulled back from the kiss with a sigh, his eyes closed and his mouth still parted. So softly that no one but Mendi could have heard, he whispered, "Michael."

Mendi's legs could have buckled at the sound of his name from the smaller man's lips. He did gasp and brace one hand against the wall past Greg's shoulder, his muscles shaking tremulously.

"Will you come to me tonight, Michael?" When Mendi's eyes flared open and his gaze locked with Greg's, 23's eyes were clear and bright and showed no hint of doubt or hesitation.

"What about the Sealles?" Mendi's voice was tight, clearly longing but afraid that he was looking at a fantasy no more real than a VR simulation.

Greg grinned then, wide and happy. "They know; they know and they encouraged me to go after what would make me happy. If you're okay sharing me with them, they're okay sharing me with you, and I want all three of you, so I really hope you're okay with it."

Mendi nodded slowly, taking in the reality of what Greg was saying, but didn't respond for a long moment, until finally Greg reached up and rested his hand along the side of his face.

"So, Michael, will you come to me tonight? Please?"

Mendi reached up to cover the hand against his face with his own, much larger one. "I will, Greg. I will come to you tonight."

Without another word the two men pulled back and straightened their uniforms before striding out of the alcove and returning to their duties. There was a shift left to finish and work yet to be done, but tonight... Oh, tonight they would have all the time in the world for each other.


End file.
